


The Game

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gambling, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus looked around the premises and saw the omega who knelt on the floor, his head bowed, and his arms were bound tight behind his back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox) for beta-reading, the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Written for HM prompts: Dice, 500 words or less

Magnus is invited to a game hosted by Valentine for a chance to win Valentine’s omega for life. If he will play a week tournament and if wins all the games and then against Valentine, Magnus will have a chance to win the omega.

Magnus looked around the premises and saw the omega who knelt on the floor, his head bowed, and his arms were bound tight behind his back.

The omega was naked, and Magnus could see the scars along with the runes, there were also vampires’ bites and wolf scratches all over his body.

Alphas were around, poking and even adding more scars to the omega’s body. There was no sound that came from the omega as Magnus kept staring at him.

“He is yours, if you win the game.” A voice startled Magnus. He looked around and noticed the bald man and recognized him as Valentine.

“I will aim to do so.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“How long have you had this one?” Magnus asked.

“I took him from the Institute since they didn’t know what to do with him, I have had him about two years I think. He is a good servant, I’ll give him that.” Valentine replied as he poked the omega.

“When do the games begin?” Magnus asked.

“About an hour. Do you have everything that you need for the game?” Valentine asked.

“I believe I do. If not, magic will provide it for me.” Magnus grinned.

About three days into the tournament, Magnus had successfully won against werewolves and vampires. Shadowhunters seemed a tough rock to crack but in each day of the play he won against each one of them.

He couldn’t wait to face Valentine at the end of this week, Magnus eyed the omega. It did not a matter to him if the omega was a Shadowhunter or not, but he could feel the pain. It reminded him of that he gave to himself since his stepfather blamed him for killing his mother.

The game against Valentine came quickly as the omega was placed in-between them as a reward for the winning.

“The highest total after thirty games of dice wins the omega. Do you think that you can win against me, warlock?” Valentine asked Magnus with a devious smile.

“I guess that we can only see by the end of the game, who will win and who will lose. Shall we play?” Magnus asked with a smile.

There was one last game left to decide if he will win or lose. Magnus knew that he could do it. He rolled the dices and threw them over the table, Valentine had already thrown his dice., If Magnus will won this one, he would win the game fair and square.

“You won, you can do whatever you want with him,” Valentine told him with a smile as he shook the Magnus’s hand and gave him the omega, “He is yours.”


End file.
